Elfin Amazing
by Ncisbonescovertaffairs
Summary: This is about Eric and how he was feeling as he thought about Nell and the elf outfit! There are not enough Nell and Eric stories so I finally gave in and wrote one! I am not a very good writer but I hope you like it!
1. Eric's thoughts

**Thanks to all who read, hope you like it! I haven't decided if it's a one shot or if I should add more! I love any feedback you will give!**

**disclaimer: I wish I owned this! Oh well!**

You never know how much you will do for someone till you have looked back at everything you have already done! Eric couldn't believe he had put on the green tights for her! Or as she called them "leggings"! They were tights, no two ways about it!

Thinking about it even made him shiver, but then his thoughts always went back to the way she had gotten him to wear them in the first place! The kiss! Not just a normal kiss but THE KISS! A kiss that had only lasted for a few seconds but sent sparks through all of his body. Never in his life had a kiss been like that with anyone!

Sitting on his couch staring at a tv that wasn't even on was what he had been doing for about an hour, his thoughts so wrapped up in the little red head who had changed the way he looked at life. He loved his job, but when she came he learned to love it a little more. She made him tongue tied when she looked into his eyes, like she could see his soul. The way she could just light up a room with a smile, even in the darkness of OPS.

That red head who had changed everything probably would never feel the same as he did, or ever even know how much he cares for her! Sighing he stood, walked to turn off the tv then realized it had been off. With a little laugh and a smile he headed to bed, work started again the following morning.

**thanks for reading! Like I said I don't know if I should keep going or not! Review or message we what you think! **


	2. Nell's thoughts

**So you guys said said more so here is more! i have another few chapters if y'all are still interested! let me know what you think! and thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer... If I ownd this i would probably faint from meeting Barrett Foa, I love Him!**

I cant believe i kissed him! I really cant! i mean it's Eric! There's no way he would have ever done that! I mean there is no way in the world he thinks about me that way! We're work partners! Nothing else! But that kiss had felt so right! Our lips fit perfectly together! And the sparks that came out of mid air!? Never have I ever had that kind of kiss! Every kiss before that, even the good ones, were nowhere near that one!

But it's Eric! He doesn't like me like that at all, he probably sees me like some crazy red head who just happens to be his best friend. I wish that he felt that way about me, but I would never say that it out loud. I mean I know he has a crush on me I guess, the way he's been acting he may have one or not. The way he came and was there for me when I was upset about the agents not being here for Christmas was so sweet! He was there for me when I needed him just like he always is. It's just amazing how he can read my like no one else can! But that doesn't mean anything. Does it?

That's just crazy, there is no way someone like him would go for someone like me. I'm the little nerdy girl who he works with. He probably has a girlfriend outside of OSP that I don't know about, some beach blond with legs that never quit and looks great in a bikini. Just the trout of that makes me want to be sick! She probably can't even spell her own name! Let alone be able to hack into a government agency's data base! But I'm not jealous! Never, this is just me complaining about someone who may or may not exist that I don't like already! That's what it is. Maybe if I say that enough times ill start to believe it myself.

She looked at the clock and was startled to find it was almost midnight, getting up and heading to the bedroom she looked around at the apartment she called home. Why did it feel so empty? Sighing she went off to bed. She knew their brakes were off tomorrow and it would be back to work in the morning. The only good thing about tomorrow being a Monday was it meant back to being with Eric, the best way to start off her week.

**So what you think. More or not? **


	3. Back to work!

OPS, Monday January 7, 2013

Nell and Eric arrive at almost the same time on Monday morning, smiling and talking about what they had done while they had been apart for a whole 7 days, the longest they had been away from each other since she had started. Heading to their lockers by the bull pen they heard hetty yelling at Callen about not having finshed his report before they went on Christmas brake.

"He's never gonna learn is he" Eric asked lowering his voice so the agent in charge couldn't hear his words.

"None of them are! Look at Kensi's inbox! The only one who doesn't have quite as much is Deeks and that's because before we were on brake he was at Court with LAPD!" Nell answered shaking her head. She could feel the tension but didn't want to stop the light conventions yet, fearing that it could mess with any cases they had if they got interrupted, and this subject was not to be taken lightly.

Setting up for the day in ops made the time go by a little quicker and the silence a little less uncomfortable. "So, umm about what happens before brake?" Eric asked finally no longer able to stand the silence.

"Yea, so umm... Yea?" That was more then had popped into my head, I had several ways to get of the conversation but they all died as Eric turned his chair to look at mr, not his computer.

"Why? Do you... What did it... I jus" Eric could find the word he was looking for. 'What are we? Can we do it again? Do you talk about it? What did it mean?' They all seemed like great things to say right now but somehow the words got mixed up on the way from his brain to his mouth. She's making me all tongue tied

Again.

She turned her chair and looked at him seeing he was blushing, how cute it was too! "It was just a kiss, mistletoe, keeping up the tradition. Ya know!?" She really hoped he couldn't hear how she was lying.

"Um yea I get it" he looked at the ground for a moment, looking very hurt. Then stood and walked out of the room.

Nell couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just left the room,the look on his face had looked like a little puppy in trouble for something he didn't do, it almost, made her want to cry. That look was far to sad to be on her Eric! She was about to stand up when kensi walked into the room.

"What's with Eric? He looks like hetty took all of his technology and put him in time out for 30 minutes." Looking at nell she saw the look if pain on Nell's face "and what's with you? You look like someone took you puppy!"

Nell told kensi about the kiss under the mistletoe and what had just happend, kensi just sat and nodded her head till nell finally reached the end.

**Thanks for reading, more coming! Sorry for the wait, just had a week full of finals!**


End file.
